A White Rose
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: A white rose stands for purity and trust and in this story it stands for Love. True Love. InuxKag.


A White Rose

One-Shot

Rating: T

Summary**: **A white rose stands for purity and trust and in this story it stands for Love. True love. InuxKag.

Inspiration: Roses.

Revision: December 13, 2009.

* * *

A White Rose

We had been best friends since we were born, she stuck with me I had lost my first tooth, when my parents had died and when I had my first broken heart. She was always there for me, but why did she have to leave now? Leave me alone in a world that didn't accept me, didn't want me, and didn't see my use.

Without her, I had no place in this world. Without her I was surrounded by darkness, searching for a light that I just couldn't seem to reach. I would try and try, fighting against everything and anything, but without her in my life…none of it was worth it.

A life with Kagome Higurashi was just a life I wouldn't, and _couldn't_ live.

I sat back, my eyes glancing to the window, seeing my reflection but not really noticing it. I gave a soft smile as I remembered her face, her soft eyes and her beautiful, beautiful smile.

I look over to the body laying on the white bed, the beeping of the monitors and the sound of rushing nurses and doctors outside. And for a moment…

I truly believed there was no hope.

I grasp her soft hands in mine, her face bruised and battered yet she was still so beautiful in my eyes. I lean over, giving her soft lips a kiss, remembering what it felt like to kiss her all those years ago.

* * *

_It was raining outside that night, She had been sitting under the shrine's God tree, her raven locks pressing to her soft face. Her body being pelted by the cold drops of the water. She sat with her head in her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs as she cried, not caring that she looked like a four year old instead of the young teenager she really was. _

_She listened to the pelting rain, bathing in its sad song before hearing fast, rushing footsteps and her name being called loudly. Looking up slowly, her blurry blue eyes caught a figure running towards her, waving frantically. She slowly raised her head higher, seeing the figure with silver hair and golden eyes._

"_Kagome! Kagome! Are you okay? I've been looking all over for you!" His voice boomed against the rain, so loud yet so soft to her. She swallowed thickly, nodding her head before she darted up quickly, rushing into hi arms and crying against his shoulder. He sighed heavily and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the small girl, letting her cry._

_They stood in silence, the rain the only sound that soothed the pain. He leaned down and pressed his wet lips to her temple, shutting his eyes._

"_Kagome…are you okay, babe? I heard you broke up with Koga…Kagome. I ran all the way here from my school across town, the least you could do is answer me." He finally said, irritated. She laughed slightly, sniffling and nodding her head._

"_I know I'm pathetic for crying... We were falling apart, we both knew it…but it doesn't make it any easier." She whispered into his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He nodded his head, sighing._

"_Well he was kind of a wussy, anyway." He gave a smirk at her small laugh. He always knew what to say to her. Anytime she was sad or angry, he could sooth her. _

"_In all honesty, I don't know why I'm so sad. He wasn't really even interested in me, just my body." She paused when he gave a possessive growl. "He never remembered my birthday, my favourite color or even my favourite flower, and I've told him more then once." She sighed, leaning her warm cheek against his wet shirt._

_There was a comfortable silence between the young couple. She could hear the pounding of his heart against her ear. She smiled._

"_July 15, green, and a white rose because that was the flower your dad last gave you before he past away." InuYasha silently answered. Wide blue eyes stared at him in shock as she pulled back._

"_H-How do you remember that?"_

" _I remember everything you have ever told me, the first time I met you was on your birthday, you told me you hated pink and liked green on the first day of kindergarten, and you were crying when you told me about your dad, that was the second time I had ever seen you cry, and the first time was because you scraped your knee when Naraku Onigumo pushed you off the swing, I broke his nose after that. You hate broccoli, thunder, and you don't like scary movies, you like swimming and you favorite subject is history and damn do you ever suck at math." His voice wavered. She blinked and felt her heart beat speed up. _

"_How did you remember all that?"_

"_Kagome everything we have ever done, I remember, and if I wasn't there, you'd always tell me when you called me after school, or on the weekends. Kagome I can never forget about anything me and you do and I never will, because dammit Kagome. I'm in love with you." He had never expressed himself well, and when he couldn't do something, he always got angry. So here he was, telling the girl of his dreams he loved her, all the while getting angry at her for not understanding._

_At first she was angry that he was getting irritated at her. But then his words donned on her. He loved her. She had loved InuYasha from day one, when she saw him on the swing at the park on her birthday, but she knew he was unreachable._

_She had dealt with him and Kikyo, a girl from his school, breaking up and thought that she'd never be able to hold his heart like she had. Yet she had been wrong._

_He was holding his heart out to her._

_And she was going to take it, and protect it forever._

"_I love you too, you jerk." She smiled and leaned in, kissing his lips softly, not believing she could love someone as much as her best friend._

_

* * *

_

I'll always love you Kagome, but please don't leave me, not now, not after everything we've been through, next week was supposed to be our wedding, don't die Kagome…I love you.

I'll always love you.

I couldn't believe this had happened, she said she'd be back to get milk and the next thing, I get a call from the police saying she was in an accident. At first I hadn't believed it. At first I thought this was a cruel joke and I was ready to beat the living shit out of everyone and anyone.

But as I looked into the remorseful eyes of the cops I knew it was true. I knew that I was going to lose Kagome in tat moment. My heart had pounded all the way to the hospital; I was scared it would explode with fear and anger.

How could Kami take away Kagome?

How could I lose her after fighting so hard to be with her?

This wasn't fair.

This wasn't supposed to end like this.

"Don't worry InuYasha she'll be ok." I hadn't heard my friends enter, too wrapped up in trying not to cry. I glanced back with sad gold eyes to see our best friends standing beside me.

Sango's hands were covering her mouth, her brown eyes puffy and red from crying. She was trying to take deep breathes but I could see she was finding it hard to breathe. Miroku, her boyfriend and my best friend stood next to her. His royal blue eyes were watering as he said those words, trying to believe them but not really. He turned to Sango, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face into her brown hair, letting her cry.

In all the time I had known Sango, I had never seen her cry. She was a strong girl with a heart full of determination. She fought for what she believed in and saw her goals through. Miroku was laid back, and though some believed he didn't care about anything he cared about Sango. He took life one day at a time, always ready and always positive.

But as I looked at the two now, they didn't look like Miroku and Sango, but merely shells of them, as if Miroku and Sango were broken.

Kind of like me.

"I wish I could believe you guys…" I whispered finally. I turned back to Kagome, watching her chest move up and down, slowly. Too slowly. I took a shaky breath, looking at her scraped pale face, moving my hand to run through her messy raven hair.

"InuYasha, man, have a little faith, she's strong. She'll pull through." Miroku whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder. I usually thanked him for his optimism, but today…I saw no hope. I saw nothing.

"I need her." I finally said. I had never really said those words, afraid they made me seem weak…but today as I stood on my knees, holding her hand like a lifeline I knew it was true. I was nothing without her.

I _needed_ her.

I never had an easy life, since I was a half breed, I belonged no where, I had to make a world of my own, too bad I was the only one in it. Then Kagome came, and I was happy…finally, she stuck with me when my parents died, she helped me pull pranks on Hiten and Manten for calling me a half breed, and she even let me take her to the prom, that and she became my intended.

He made me happy.

She made me fell loved.

We sat there for hours. I could feel my knees aching in pain but I couldn't move, afraid if I did she would take her last breath. Her breathing became stronger slowly and for the first time I saw hope.

I saw Kagome's beautiful blue eyes.

"K…Kagome?" I questioned not believing it. I straighten up, Miroku and Sango sitting up as well, looking to see Kagome's eyes slowly flutter open. My heart leaped into my throat as I saw her hazily look at me, trying to focus.

She didn't say anything, only battled to open her eyes. Finally she did, looking at me she gave a soft smile. I smiled back, tears spilling over my eyes as I leaned in and kissed her temple. Thank the Gods! She was going to live!

"Kagome! You're going to make it!" I whispered. My hope was dashed away when I saw her shake her head from side to side. She pleaded me with her eyes to listen to her. Though she couldn't speak, I knew this was our good bye.

Somehow the Gods had seen it fit to hurt me…but not without letting me say good bye. I shut my eyes and looked away, gripping her hand hard.

"I love you…more then you will ever know. You're in my memories forever, Kagome. I love you." My voice cracked as a sob ripped thorugh my raw throat. I saw tears spill from the side of her eyes and I watched as she shut them slowly. Her chest moved up and down.

Slowly.

Then not at all.

I felt my world shatter. I buried my head into the side of the bed, holding her hand still as I cried out her name, over and over. I could hear Sango vaguely behind me, and even Miroku, but all that mattered was the way Kagome's hand seemed so cold and relaxed.

* * *

"Kagome, stop running around the house, you're gonna fall and brake your neck one day, and I won't even try and help you! And neither will your dad or your uncle!" Yelled a women who was chasing her seven year old daughter around the house, she was stopped when her husband encircled his arms around her waist.

"Miroku our daughter isn't gonna listen to me!" She sighed in exasperation. As she watched the young girl dart into the den where her uncle would no doubt be.

"Sango, sweet heart, you know she only listens to InuYasha, who do you think she got the habit of running from?" Sango sighed and hung her head in defeat. It was true. She hadn't been such a rebel until she had started seeing InuYasha more.

"I guess your right." She said, defeated. She sighed, remincising about the days when her young girl had been calm and peaceful while her uncle InuYasha had been travelling abroad. Then he moved back and all hell had broken loose.

"You think we could get InuYasha to travel again?" She asked, earning a deep chuckle from her husband who ran a hand through his short black hair.

"Doubtful." He sighed and looked to the den, seeing InuYasha and Kagome sitting together, controllers in their hand and both sighed, leaving the two alone.

"Uncle Yasha?" Questioned the young Kagome. Her brown eyes looked up to her uncle.

"Yeah Kaggie?" Asked as I tried my hardest to win at the racing game, only to lose miserably. I growled in frustration as my niece still beat me, not even looking at the screen.

"Tell me about the lady I was named after again…please?" begged Kagome. My gold eyes glance down at the young girl and I couldn't help but give a soft smile at her innocence. She didn't know how much it hurt to talk about her.

"She was one of my best friends, and I loved her a lot and I still do. We were supposed to get married, but she got in an accident and died." I felt my heart give a familiar ache when I thought of her beautiful blue eyes.

"Aren't you scared to die alone uncle Yasha?" Questioned the young girl. Sometimes she was just too smart for her own good. I gave her a broken smile and sighed, looking to the picture that sat on the mantle of a smiling Kagome and I back in High school.

"No, because I don't think Kagome has ever truly left my side. She's always in here." I pointed to my heart, smiling. The pain was lessening every day.

"She sounds nice, I wish I could've met her, and I wish that you had married her, but don't worry uncle Yasha she'll always be by your side!" She said brightly she then got up and went to her mom to get dinner.

"You know, I knew you'd never forget her man, it was impossible, we all miss her, but she's always here." Miroku said at the door his daughter had just left from. I smirked at my best friend and nodded. Ten years later, and our bond had only grown stronger over the years.

"I know and I still remember everything about her though." I gave him a small, challenging nod. He rolled his eyes at my arrogance.

"Yea right man, you could barely remember your name half the time!" Miroku teased, I could tell he was worried about me. He always worried about me. Worried about whether I'd be alright without her.

Years ago, I believed I couldn't live without Kagome but now I understand more. I could live.

I could live _for_ Kagome.

"Oh ha. Very funny." I gave him my infamous glare. He smiled, understanding that I was truly okay this time.

"Well you know I'm right, you probably don't even remember her favorite…I don't know, flower. That small brain of yours can hardly remember your name sometimes. Now come on, dinner ready." Miroku teased, and with that he left for the dinning room.

"Daddy insulted Uncle Yasha again!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen table as her dad entered. He laughed and started tickling her to keep her quiet. I smiled at the scene and looked back to the picture of Kagome.

I stood there for a minute, just bathing the beauty that was Kagome Higurashi before turning.

"A white rose." I whispered before entering the dining room to spend some quality time with the people I loved.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Finally revised this sucker! I've always loved this story, it being the first I ever wrote. I hope you enjoy the new version! It's definitely better then it used to be…holy did I ever suck at writing! I'll be revising the others soon!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
